


Secrets

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>episode tag for "Say Amen"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> episode tag for "Say Amen"

“Tell me the truth.”  
Meg glanced up from her file. Detective Kowalski was leaning into her office without actually stepping inside, bracing his palms against the door jambs, and almost perching on his toes, one eyebrow slightly raised.  
Meg looked back down at her file. “About what?” It was a hedge.  
“Your little spiritual awakening. Was it for real, or was that just you going undercover?”  
She glanced up again, expecting an impatient look, but his countenance was all curiosity, with perhaps a hint of admiration, though she wondered if that was imagined on her part. “We all have our secrets, Detective Kowalski.” Her gaze didn’t waver, and neither did his.  
“Fair enough,” he finally returned. He pushed himself off of the door jamb with a slight smirk, and walked out of sight.  
Meg suddenly felt the need to sit down, though she settled with leaning against her desk. Secrets always keep company with lies, even the harmless ones she mused.


End file.
